Delayed Onset
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: What if Amelia had suffered from side effects of radiation poisoning? Fortunately Owen's been keeping an eye on her and notices something is wrong. Takes place directly after 'The Distance' S11E14.
1. Chapter 1

**Delayed Onset**

 **Category** : Drama/Romance

 **Pairing** : Omelia

 **Summary** : What if Amelia had suffered from side-effects of radiation poisoning? Fortunately Owen's been keeping an eye on her and notices something is wrong. Takes place directly after 'The Distance' S11E14.

 **Warnings** : Spoilers for 'The Distance' S11E14

 **Disclaimer** : Own nadda

 **Authors Notes** : Not going to be a long one, just a couple of chapters but reviews are always very appreciated :)

* * *

Amelia fell back against the cubicle wall swallowing the bitter reflux that burned her throat. She should have made the connection sooner but radiation sickness had been the furthest thing on her mind when she'd crashed in the on-call room after Herman's surgery. It had been easy to write off the nausea and fatigue as a result of the eighteen hour plight but when she'd woken up a few hours ago feeling hot and dizzy, with the sudden urge to vomit, unfortunately it had been an obvious diagnosis. Owen had warned her about the dangers and even though she didn't regret taking her gloves off she suddenly had a greater appreciation for his concern.

She felt like hell. Her entire body ached and moving was damn near impossible. She was lucky she'd made it to the toilets in time and she sucked in a deep breath trying to calm the sickly feeling in her stomach. Pulling herself together wasn't an option, not yet. She needed to ride out the worst of it before she even contemplated moving again.

The door pushed open with an an irritating squeak and she dropped her gaze beneath the stalls, watching decidedly unfeminine feet pad across the tiled floor. Part of her was grateful, mainly because she wasn't about to scare the crap out of some poor intern... but when Owen's face appeared above her she flinched, mentally preparing herself for the ' _I told you so_ ' lecture she suspected was coming. "Don't... say it."

" _Amelia,_ " he dropped to his knees fighting not to let his concern spill into anger as he stretched his hand across her forehead. Even though he'd been afraid something like this might happen now wasn't the time to be calling out her choices. She was too hot, sporting a high fever and he pushed the damp hair back from her face with a sigh.

He'd been keeping a subtle eye on her for the past few hours, periodically ducking his head into the on-call room because he knew it wouldn't be long before she was up again and meticulously going over Herman's surgery. He'd wanted to make sure she actually got some proper rest but when he'd spied her making a made dash across the hall to the bathroom a gnawing sense of concern had taken hold. Now he knew he wasn't just being paranoid.

"You're burning up. How long have you-" he stopped, withdrawing his hand as she shot forward to the bowl.

Even though all she could manage was repeated dry heaving he kept her hair pulled back, rubbing small circles over her back in the hope it would comfort her. He hated to see her in pain, especially because it was the result of saving another persons life. She didn't deserve to be ill and he kept his fingers nested under her chin as she slumped back against the wall. Her pulse was beating rapidly, stirring up his concern and he quickly came to terms with the severity of her situation. "We need to get you admitted. It was only mild exposure but you need fluids, protein and anti-nausea medicine otherwise you could catch an infection."

She wanted to reassure him that she was fine, that it was probably just exhaustion playing on the radiation sickness but the effort to tell him died on her lips. She was too tired, her throat felt like sandpaper and all her fight was directed at keeping her eyes open.

He watched her gaze start to drift and shook her shoulder gently, "Amelia, _hey_... do you think you can stand up?"

She nodded, wanting to show him she could do it but her coordination derailed her stubbornness. She was a mess of tangled limbs and when his arm slipped around her waist, an indignant noise escaped her mouth as he hoisted her up. Despite a wave of embarrassment her hands stayed on his chest as she waited for the cubicle to stop spinning. She was okay, she just needed to her her bearings back. "I'm fine... I've got this."

He was surprised when she prised herself away and he held his breath as she took a few shaky steps. He knew she was fiercely independent but that didn't make watching her any easier and when she stumbled, catching herself against the sink he was behind her immediately. "Come on," he lifted his hand to the small of her back, urging her to take it easy, "let me help you."

She nodded, accepting that she didn't have much of a choice. Her legs had started shaking from the pressure of standing and she was sure they would have given out had he not reacted by lifting her up into his arms. The movement caught her off guard but didn't protest. She didn't have the energy. Instead she let him carry her out, closing her eyes as the loud buzz of the hospital filtered through her senses.

"I need some help here!" Owen spotted the nearest gurney and rushed towards it, perturbed by the heat radiating in his arms. Warren was already closing in on them and he laid Amelia down on the thin mattress, attempting to field the questions Ben was starting to fire at him.

"Radiation poisoning. She was exposed for too long, we need to start countering the effects-" he kicked up the break on the gurney and started wheeling it, nodding appreciatively as two nurses joined the expanding group, "we'll start her on an anti-nausea drip and we need to get her fever down. I also want someone to page Doctor Grey, make sure she isn't feeling any ill effects." He knew it was a long shot but it was better to be safe than sorry and if nothing else she would want to know about her sister-in-laws turn.

He held his breath letting his gaze wash over her pale features. She was in the best place with the best possible care but his heart still clenched when her fingers reached blindly for his hand. He caught them, not caring who was around to see it. "It's okay... Amelia, you're going to be fine."

The words seemed to settle her and he breathed deeply as they neared a space in Trauma to start working. He'd been there for most of Herman's surgery and his own exhaustion was starting to creep in but he quickly fought it off. He wasn't going to leave her side. Not until she was awake, coherent and feeling well enough to be lectured about scaring him like this.

His feelings for her were growing, evolving into something he couldn't keep denying and after today he didn't want to keep ignoring it.

She was import to him and making that known was well overdue.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen jerked awake struggling to get his bearings as the hospital room came into focus. Once they'd started working on Amelia it hadn't taken them long to get her vitals stable and a barrage of tests had shown there wouldn't be any permanent damage but he'd wanted to stay close by until she woke up and the armchair shoved against the window had seemed like a good place to recharge. Only now, light was starting to filter in though the curtains... indicating he'd been out longer than intended and he glanced down at his watch surprised to find nearly four hours had passed.

" _Hey..._ " Amelia's voice cut through the silence and she coughed curling her arm out from under the pillow to smother the noise. She was still tired and achy but waking up to find him keeping a vigil by her bedside had lifted her spirits. She knew he had to be exhausted and a small smile played on her lips as she studied him. "You look like crap."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head at the observation. She didn't exactly look well rested and refreshed either but he knew better than to comment on the dark circles contrasting her pale skin. Instead he pushed up from the chair and scrubbed a hand over his face, stretching for the electric tablet by her bed. He wanted to check her vitals, make sure she was responding to the medication and he skimmed through the nurses updates relived to see she was doing well. "How are you feeling, still nauseous?"

"I'm fine." She shifted on the mattress, trying to reach the emergency call button. When he looked up at the movement she caught his quizzical gaze and cleared her throat as if the action wasn't a big deal, "I need to check on Herman. If I'm stuck here at least they can bring me her-"

" _No_. No way." He cut her off, setting the tablet down as he issued the stern warning. It was becoming apparent that her stubbornness was a force in itself but she could argue all she wanted, as her doctor he called shots and he was going to make damn sure she listed. "You need to rest. I'll get an update for you later but that's it... you can go over the details when you're discharged."

She lifted an eyebrow trying to figure out if he was being serious. He certainly looked like he was ready to draw a line and the sudden change in his demeanor threw her. She didn't know if he was just being over cautious or if he was concerned and a curious smile touched her lips as she pushed him for an explanation, "until I'm discharged... _really_ Owen?"

Her expression insinuated he was overreacting and he had to swallow a wave of frustration. Yes he was worried but he wasn't just being over protective. If she pushed herself too hard her immune system would suffer and then she'd be susceptible to an infection. They needed to take precautions. Something she should have done in the first place. "You knew the risks and I'm sorry, I am... but you need to take it easy. Bed rest for a minimum forty-eight hours and no work."

The comment jilted her playful smile and she sat up defensively. She was doing what needed to be done, what had been necessary and he could preach protocol all he wanted she wasn't going to apologize for trying to save someone. "So what, I'm being punished now?"

He shook his head at the ridiculous suggestion, " _no,_ of course not."

"Really?" She breathed out an annoyed laugh darting her gaze away from him. She'd been an idiot to assume he was merely concerned. He was pissed because she'd ignored his order in the O.R. and now he wanted to show her who was in-charge but she wasn't going to roll over that easily. "You know I did the right thing. If I hadn't placed those seeds all of that work, it would... have been for-" she stopped, trying to fight the shortness of breath that caught in her chest. She wanted to get the words out but they were swallowed by a harsh coughing fit and she lay back trying to get her breathing under control.

Owen handed her a glass of water and she reluctantly accepted feeling a rush of embarrassment as the fit subsided. It hadn't helped her case at all and she pushed the drink aside wincing as he took a step closer to the bed.

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about." His concern mixed with frustration as he watched her but fear played down on his emotions the hardest. She hadn't thought twice about risking her life and she was giving it the exact same disrespect now. Either she was a perfectionist or desperate to prove something but both could be dangerous if they weren't balanced properly. "As your boss I need to know you can take a step back." He hoped the professional tone would get through to her but he realized the mistake when she shot him an angry glare.

" _Doctor_ Hunt-" she prickled throwing the impersonal dig back in his face, "as my boss you should be aware that it's my _job_ to follow up my surgeries."

"Not at the cost of your own health!" He tore a hand up through his hair edging away from the bed. He wasn't trying to undermine her or keep her from overseeing the post-op. He was trying to protect her but for some reason she couldn't see the concern for what it was. "Your body needs to rest, it needs time to heal properly and I'm not doing this to spite you. I'm saying this because I care about what happens to you."

"As my boss." She crossed her arms, swallowing roughly. She couldn't deny that it didn't hurt. She'd been hoping that their friendship would develop, that it might lead to something more but right now she had no idea where they stood and she avoided his gaze as he approached her.

"Yes, as your boss _and_ your doctor it's my job to make sure you're okay," he ended with a sigh, stealing himself to reveal the second half of the truth. He didn't like wearing his heart on his sleeve but the conversation had spiraled so quickly that if he didn't say it now he wasn't sure they'd be able to recover.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I found you?" The comment prompted her to look up and he held her gaze finding the words surprisingly easy to admit, "do you know how many hours I spent panicking, how many test results I had to get back before I knew you hadn't done any permanent damage? Even when I knew you were going to be fine I still couldn't leave. I didn't want to... and that has absolutely nothing to do with the fact I'm your boss or your doctor."

The hint was obvious and she felt her pulse skip a beat as she watched the emotion play across his face. She's been oblivious to it before but now she could see the raw fear and honest relief. He really had been worried about her and she reached out covering his hand with her own. "I'm sorry, I didn't... I shouldn't have gotten so defensive."

He felt a small smile tug at his lips. She was finally starting to understand and he grasped her fingers giving them a gentle squeeze, "just promise me you'll take it easy. I'm not sure I could go through another turn like that, not today anyway."

She nodded but despite his light-heated tone she could see the exhaustion in his features and a wave of guilt washed over her. She'd overreacted, jumped on him like a petulant child all because of her own insecurities. She owed him more than an apology and she tugged on his lab coat urging him to bend down so she could meet his lips halfway.

The kiss was soft and sweet, like their first outside his caravan but it didn't last and she had to shake off her disappointment when he drew back. It wasn't the time or the place and even though she could see the same spark of regret mirrored in his expression she didn't push it. "Owen, thank you... for being here. It means a lot."

He threw her a warm genuine smile as he picked his tablet up off the table. After what felt like two steps back it seemed they'd finally taken one forward and hopefully once she was feeling better they could work on taking a lot more. "Try and get some sleep. I'll stop by later to check on you."

"With an update on Herman?" A cheeky grin touched her mouth and she was sure he would have thrown the device at her had it not been so expensive.

Owen knew she was purposefully being difficult and stopped by the door raising an eyebrow, "want to try me?"

"No Chief." She gave a mock salute, laughing softly as he countered with an indignant snort before making his exit. He was right about one thing, she was exhausted as well. Their heated words had distracted her from the fact but being left alone reminded her just how tired she was and she sunk down into the mattress letting out a sigh.

If this was the trade off for saving Herman and getting the guy... then she was just going to have to live with bed rest.


End file.
